Natsu Losses His Scarf
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Natsu wakes up to find his scarf gone. What dose he do? what happens when he finds it? What will Gray do to make it up to him? i don't own any of the characters though i wish i did


"I AM GOIN TO KILL YOU ALL!" Natsu shouted kicking the guild hall doors open in a fiery explotsion.

"Natsu calm down what happend?" Erza said calmly eating her starberry cake.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Mira asked wiping down the bar counter. The guild went silent.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK IT?!" Natsu screamed agean lighting on fire.

"This I gettin out of hand." Erza said standing up and walked over to the raging dragon slayer.

The whole giuld moved back to avoid getting burned.

"Natsu calm down what is going on?" Erza asked requipeing into her fire emperis armor to handle the high heat of natsus flames. She didn't bring out the sword though incase it would anger him more.

"SOMEONE FREKIN TOOK IT ITS GONE! It's gone." By this time natsu had clamed down along with his flames and he was in tears crying in frount of the whole guild.

Lucy walked up with Mira and Wendy to see what had happend to the dragon slayer.

"What happened natsu? What's gone?" Lucy asked the crying dragon slayer.

"My scarf someone took my scarf! It's gone. It's gone." Natsu kept crying and was in a feed all possion.

"His scarf...?" Mira asked.

"Oh his scarf!" Erza reliesed and called legman over.

"Elfman get him in to one of the infermery beds. He's not hurt but his pride so will be if he stays here any longer." Erza tell the big man.

"Yes ma'am!" Elfman said picking up the still crying dragon slayer and carried him beonde the eyes of anyone eles.

Only Mira, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Elfman and the master where aloud to be in the infermery.

"What happend natsu?" The master asked the shaking boy. He had stopped crying and was now clutching a pillow as if it would safe his life.

"I went to sleep last night and put my scarf on its hook like every night." Natsu sniffled.

"Yes than what happend?" The master asked him clamly. Everyone knew how important the scarf was to the dragon slayer and god save the person who even made a bad commit on it.

"I woke up this morning and it was gone! It's gone totally gone!" He satarded crying agean.

Wendy rubbed the back of her fellow dragon slayer tryin to calm him down.

Elfman knew this next question may be his last but he had to ask it but befor he did he got behind Erza for protection.

"Did you at least look for it?" Elfman asked nerviously at the dragon slayer. Every ones head turned to Elfman with horroe on there faces and fear in there eyes. At this point not even Erza could stop natsu from killing the beast Mage.

Natsus eyes shout open. His head turned slowly to the white haired mage. He stood up on the bed with his bangs covering his eyes. He walked to the need and jumped off. He walked right up to the Mage. And every one backed away slowly and quietly.

Elfman shurunk in fear. " I'm sorry I was just asking!" Elfman shouted covering his head trying to stop the anger that was bound to follow.

"Did I look for it?! Really are you honestly asking that?! Of course I looked for it! If i had found it do you honestly think I would be here crying in frount of the whole fuking giuld?! Really?!" Natsu shouted at the man fire citing his hands smoke bellowing out of his mouth.

"Natsu..." Erza warned stepping up with Mira ready to stop the boy.

"NO! DONT NATSU ME! Don't take pity on me! Erza if you lost your armor what would you do? Lucy if you lost your keys what would happen? Mira and Elfman if you lost each other wha would you do? Than say Elfman or Mira what would say if the other gave you somthing not that big not that special somthing other would look over never really think twice about. That is what the scarf is to me so don't natsu me. Don't ask if I looked for it caues trust me I will need a new house I was so angry when I found out! Trust me! My house is gone and it's all Becaues SOME FREKING IDIOT WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO TAKE THE SCARF IGNEEL GAVE ME!" Natsu was flaming agean pissed all over agean.

Which for a normal person would not mean much but for natsu it's the worst thing ever since his magic taps right into his emotions.

"Natsu calm down and shut up!" The master was having enough of this he wounted to find natsus scarf but he couldn't if natsu was like this.

That brought some sense back in to natsus face. He turned of the fire and fell to the ground. Finally relissing he had reached his magic limit and was out of energy. When Erza got to him he was unconscions.

"What happend to him?" Wendy asks fearful for her firend.

"He ran out of steam. His magic is al gone give him ten mintues of rest be he will be good to fight a round with gray." The master said.

"Wait it take way longer to replenish you're magic energy then ten minutes." Lucy says totally stunned at this.

"Agean normally yes but this is natsu. He's tougher than even laxus. That fol would take on enimaies tougher than Erza be laxus come bind and of back down." Master said walking out of the infermery.

"Alright listen natsu has lost his scarf so if who ever too it gives it back right now I promise natch wol never find out who took it." The master said to the rest of the guild.

Every one was horified and there where propel shouting things.

"Who would take natsus scarf?" Somone asked.

"It's like comiting suicide!" Another said.

"If someone took natss scarf tht beter be read to face a dragon not a boy for that one." A man said.

"Who would be stupid enough to take it anyway?" Mancow asked the master.

People instendly looked at gajeel who wassitin in a both drinking a beer. He looked up and saw people looking at him with horro and putty a tread and sarrow.

"What the hell are you looking at me for?!" Gajeel snapprt at them.

Levy walked to him fear in her eyes for the iron drago slayer.

"Did you take natsus scarf last night?" She asked.

"Why the hell would I do that?! If I wonted to die I would wont I do it day cooler than dieing to his hands come on I anit stupid i do have my pride you know." Gajeel said Also horifide someone wild take the fire dagons scarf.

"Well than who eles would have the guts to take it?" Erza wait coing out of the infermery.

"Wait where's gray and happy?" Wendy asked coming out behind Erza.

"I don't now happy didn't come in with natsu and gray never and in this morning." Mira said walking back behind the bar.

"Ok I wl add outa team to track down the two and I am send out a team to go to natsus house to make shure he didn't acturally bun his house down." The master said.

"Ok Cana Moncow wakaba and Romeo go look for gray and happy. Lucy Erza and Aztec go to natsus house." The master said giving out orders. "And gajee keep natsu calm. Keep him in the biulding. Last thing we need is an angry fire draon slayar out and about in town." The master told The iron dragon slayer who go up and wen to comes an eye on natsu.

"Master there's a slit problem." Erza said.

"And wha would that be?" Makorov asked her.

"Well you see no one knows where natsu lives exactly." Aztec said.

"Oh that will be a problem. Oh boy." The master said rubbin his mustache.

"Wait you mean no I win thig guild know where nats lives?!" Lucy said honestly surprised.

"Not really there wag never any need to know. He has always been securitive to were he lives." Aztec said.

"Pluse the is the first time his been on a team. Befor you showed up it was just him and happy. He nether really wonted to be on a team anyway. Me gray and natsu may be the strongest team but we have only taken three jobs together as most of them was when we were younger." Erza Said scratching the bac off her hand at the confesion.

"Really?" Lucy asked and suddenly gajeel came flying out of he infermery.

Natsu was right behind him. "So gray took it huh? Wel I a going to pound his freaking skull into the grond kill him bring him back and kill him agean!" Natsu shouted and walked out the guild hall.

"Holy shit that boy is crazzy!" Aztec said case ring away from him as he left.

"Ok new task for you three. Keep Nastu from killing any one." The Master said to them.

The nodded and ran off to follow there friend. Wendy ran over to gajeel cd helped him up.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah I am good. Thought he was still sleeping so I said gray took his stupid scarf. He was aparently not asleep and next thing I know I am flying though the wall. Gez that boy has some seriusly bad anger issues. This is totally over reacting over a scarf." Gajeel said rubbing the back of his head.

"Gajeel you must also rember that, that scarf was from igneel." The master said.

"Yea I know." Gajeel replied.

-with gray-

"Are you shure this was a good idea gray?" Happy asked the ice Mage.

"Of course. Flame brain sleeps until like noon right? So we have time to wash the scarf and have a party set up already befor he wakes up." Gray said carrying the scarf to the laundrymat with the utmost care.

"Alright if you say so. By the way it wag early ice of you you to do this. Typically on natsus birthday I find him in is bed crying about how much he wished somone would thow a party for him like when it's evey one eles bithday." Happy said with sarrw in his voice.

"Really? I never thought natsu was the type to care about that. And didn't he ever tell us tha New Years was his birthday?" Gray asked the blue cat placeing the scarf into the waste and starting it on the most gentail setting possible.

"Well considering i just fount ou last year by axitend. It may be because of the fact he do sent wont to put anyone through the trouble. Ore fun the fact that New Years isn't actraully his birthday. It was when igneel just considered him another year older. He dosent rember his Family well enough to rembe his own bithday." Happy said to gray.

"Stupid fool. Parties are fariy tales faveret thing." Gray scofed.

"You know nasu ares bein the center of attention." Happys says. "Plues how did you find out about natsus birthday ad ware we live no one knows that."

"First of all I found your house by accident I was wondering the Forest one day not really going anywhere at all jug walking and I came apone your house. I went coppery curouse wha the iside of he house would look like to be honest. It was a mess! But I went to natsus room to pull a prank him and scare the shit out of him! But I frount calandra with everyone's birthday on it mine yours Lucy's the masters erzas every ones. When I flipped to the last page the last day was marked NBD which I figured out ment natsus birthday. That was a month ago. I have been preparing this party the whole time. Even got the master t reserve the whole guid hall for it. Got a big cake. Got presents and even labled some to look Ike there from evey one in the guild." Gray said hearin the beep of the washer and throwing te scarf into the dryer carfully. Than he turned it on.

"You did all that for natsu?" Happy asked tears in his eyes.

"Well yeah I mean he got me this necklace and he always there for you when you need him so I thought it was the least I could do for him yeah know?" Gray said looking at the blue cat.

"Than why the scarf?" Happy asked knowing how mush natsu cares about it.

"Well I thought he always waers it. He gets beaten up and bloody with the thing on. He gose swimming and is all sweaty all he time it forms thinking when was the last time it got washed so I thought is old surprise him with it all clean." Gray said shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"You relise that when natsu finds out you won't be able to reason with him right?" Happy says concerned for grays safty.

"Your right I so the able to. That's why your going to carry the scarf. That way if we do cross natsus path he will think you took it and you can say the window was open and it was carried out with tht wind. He will belive you." Gray said with a smirk.

The green light or the dryer being done went off. Gray went to the dryer and took out the newly clean scarf and handed it to hapy after folding it carfully and placing it in the box to keep it safe.

Gray payed and thanked the person in charge of the laundrymat and they where both off to the guild when Cana moncow and Romeo ran up to them.

"Gray! Happy!" All three shouting to them.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Happy asked.

"Well it's a good thing we found you first!" Romeo panted.

"Whys that?" Gray asked.

"Natsu wonts his scarf back." Cana said taking a swig from her wish bottal.

"He's awake?! Shit! He wasn't supposed to wake up till noon! It's not ever ten yet! Shit! Happy you said noon! You said we had time since he dosent wake up till noon!" Gra shouted at the blue cat.

"I said he usually wakes up at noon! Otherwise he wakes up at nine thirty! And if you had gotten hi drunk last night he woul that've sept till three!" Happy yelled back.

"Shit I ditnt think about that!" Gray said scraf him the back of his head thinking.

"What the hell are you to taking about?! Natsu really wins his scarf back! He almost hurt somone to!" Moncow said as confused as his two companions.

"Ok ok I got a plan. Happy take the box back to the master tell him I have these three and we getting the rest of the stuff for tonight. Also tell him to set up the things there. Once I get these three to work I wil go find natsu. You have an hour and a half at most hurt up and go!" Gray Shouated vr happy.

"Aye sir!" And with that he car was off.

"Ok I need you three to Come wit me." Gray satred to run towards his place. He could hear the other three following him.

Good. Shit I really thought I had more time! God damit natsu why are you so unpredictibale! Gray shouted in his head.

When they got to grays apartment he went to the couch that held all of natsus persents. Since natsu never came over, that is if he even knew where gray lived. Having the persens out was not really a poblem.

"Wow who are all these for or even from?" Romeo asked starteled by all he presents.

"Tequnically there from me to natsu. But I you read the labels there's one from each guild member who natsu has ever helped. Now take them to the hall. And hurry I have to get natsu." Gra said at te door way when Cana spoke up.

"What are all these for, gray?" She asked.

"Natsus surprise party of course." And wth that gray was off to find the brithday boy.

-guild hall-

"Master! Master!" Happy shouted flying into the hall caring the box with his tail.

"What is I happy?" The master asked the blue cat.

"Gray says to get the decerations up and set up the party. He says he is taking Romeo mancow and cana to his place to the gifts. He also says that we have an hour and a half befor natsu showes up." Happy panted trying to explain exactly what gray had told him.

"On it. All right every one! You hear the cat get ready to party! And it's a bithday so get out ur streamers!" The master shouted and every one got to work.

"Master whose birthday is it? I don't ever recall having one on New Years." Mira said honestly confused.

"Why it's natsus bithday! And we are going to give him his first birthday party!" The master said to her.

"Natsus never had a birthday party?" Mira Erza and Lucy all asked at once. Mira's bithday is always amazing. Lucy's always has hers but only a quiet one. Erzas birthday is celebrated by all of mcgnoilia and the masters is basically a holiday.

"No that's why me and gray took his scarf. He typically wakes up by noon so we were hoping to have the scarf clean and the party set up by then, but nats must have woken up early even bough he typically drains him self into a coma the night befor knowing he won't have a party to go to the next day." Happy explained.

"Wh did he never tell us." Mira asked. "First he dozen trust us with the location of his house ad now his birthda?"

"First of all are house locatin has never been a Secert it's just no one has ever asked to come and visit so we don't care what it looks like any more. And secound his birthday has only been found out by me to it was an accedent. He dosent won't to burden any one so he never told anybody about it." Happy said explaning the situatin to the girls.

The girls where studned a this.

"So wait what I don't understand is why you and gray took the scarf." Erza asked still confused.

"Do you even know the lagt time that boy cleaned his scarf? I don't think he ever has. So me and gray took it to clean it and as bait." Happy said eating a fish.

"Erza go get he cake at the bakery it's under the name gray fullbuster." The master said and Erza nodded and ran off to get it.

-with natsu-

"I am so going to kill that ice freak!" Natsu said aloud. He was walking down one of the streets of magnolia. People where staying away from him since he was basiclly on fire.

He caught gray scent and started to run towards it anger driving him.

"Oi flame brain where are you going?!" A familiar cold vocie said to him.

Natsu turned and saw the ice Mage standing there a few feet from he dragon slayer.

"Gray where is my scarf?" Natsu tried to ask calmly since he didn't wont gray to use it ajanist him as black mail.

"Oh yeah that thing. Well I know where it is and you going to get it back but not yet Becaues there not done yet." Gray said like it was no big deal.

"Wait until whose done with what?" Natsu was confused at this but was still pisssed as hell.

"Yeah can't tell you that ether Becaues it would tell you the location of your scarf but don't worry it's in good hands." Or in good paws, gray corrected himself in his head.

"I am still going to kill you." Natsu said lifting is body on fire.

"If you won't a fight you just ask for it." Gray said with an amused look. "Ice mak-"

But before he could ice make any thing nats was in his face and began punching him with fire on his fists.

Oh shit he really wasn't joking. Shit I knew I should have gotten him drunk last night! Gray thought to him self trying to stop the flying fist of fire from hitting him.

"This is for takin my scarf! This is for trying to even think about taking the the scarf that igneel gave me! What would you do if I took your stupid necklace?!" Nats shouted at gray.

Gray froze Hearing that last part.

"You wonted dare touch this necklace!" Gra shouted back finally able to hit natsu.

"Really? Well I thought the same thing about my scarf dumb ass." Natsu said back charging gray agea.

"You gaveme this necklace though like five years ago!" Gray shouted back also charging natsu.

They collided with a brilliant light of fire magic meeting ice magic.

"Yeah I did never thought you would acturally ware it though!" Natsu panted out.

"Yeah well it's a nice necklace." Gray also panted out.

That stunned natsu. He had got gray the necklace on a wim and held on to it untill grays birthday. The store owner had said that it was a great gift for an ice Mage and It was one of a kind.

"Ok fine you win this one. I am going the river and hope my scarf will return some day." Natsu said on the verge of tears as he got up and hung his head in loss and sarrow as he walked to the river. The fire that he had had a few secounds ago gone and utterly lost for ever.

Gray was studned at this natsu giveing up? On a fight and looking for his scarf?! That just won't do! Gray thought to him self.

Gray ran up to the silently crying dragon slayer as he reached the river. Gray was almost brought to tears when natsu turned to face him tears streaming down his face. He was not the dragon slayer gray cared about he was just a shell of a defeded man who had just lost every thing.

Gray coldnt help but hug the dragon slayer who just cried more into Gary chest.

"You stupid fool. I will bring you to you scarf. It may ruien everything but I can't stand to see you with out a fire in your eyes." Gray said as he grabbed the boys hand who dint resised he just went with it totally broken.

They walked torwards the guild hall. Gray saw Erza getting the cake so he stoped and told natsu I stay put and natsu just shrugged and slid down the side of te building and put his head to his knees.

Gray ran up to Erza.

"Erza get back as quick as you can Natsus right over there." Gray said pointing towards where natsu was sitting.

"That's natsu?! What did you do to him? He looks like he's lost everything..." Erza Trailed off relising what was going on. "I will go as fast I can. I will also go though the back so that he won't see the cake untill it's lit."

"To behonest I don't care about the party any more as long as natsu has firt in his eyes agean." Gray said and Erza nodded and ran off with the cake in hand trying to get back as soon as possible. Gray walked back over to natsu.

"Alright natsu let's get going." Gray said and natsu looked up sarrow in his eyes along with something grays never seen in the dragon slayers eyes befor: fear.

Natsu got up and followed gray like a zombie with out a perpus any nothing to show he was cared for.

They got I the giuld hall after a while. Natsu was stil acting like he had just gave up on ever thing. They had passed at least six fire pits any natsus nose didn't even twitch.

He's getting worse. I had no idea the scarf had so much importants to natsu. It was like his magic just vanitioned with the white muffler. Gray thought not sensing any magic energy in natsu at all.

Gray opened the guild doors. He saw it was dark no lights at all.

"Gray where are we?" Natsu asked gray who feared his memory was going as well.

Suddenly there was a huge shout of all the guild members shoting "surprise!".

Natsu basiclly jumped into the air by five feet to scared to react at all his hand on his heart.

"Natsu you ok?" Gray asked concerned.

"What hell man?! That scared the shit out of me!" Natsu souted at the others powered by a momet o hatered.

Then he calmed down and slid ajainst the guil hall wall broken agean.

"What's up with him?" Lucy asked gray.

"He's broken and lost with out his scarf." Gray said trying not to show how much this was upsetting him.

Happy flew over to natsu with the box tha held the scarf. "Natsu what's wrong? It's your birthday and gray get up a party just for you!" Hapy said.

"My scarf... I need my scarf. It's gone it's gone everything leaves me. My scarf where's my scarf? Gray where's my scArf you said you would give it back. It's gone it's gone it's gone." Natsu said utterly broken and lost with out his scarf.

"Happy give him his scarf back." Gray said quietly.

"But he wasnt supposed to yet! That was going to be last." Happy said stunned that gray had said that after planing this for mounths.

"He can't deal with anything with out it. Look at him he's broken gone. He even walked away from a fight and didn't even twich his nose on the way here when we pasted fire pits. He needs his scarf back give it to him." Gray said to happy. The whole guild was quiet than at he loss of the flame in there hearts.

"No." Happy said flying over to gray.

"What?! Why not?! If he doset get it so he wil be lost for ever!" Gray said now frustrated at the blue cat.

"No I won't give I to him Becaues you will." Hapy said handing the box to gray.

"Fine." Gray said and grabed the box.

He walked over to the broken dragon and said "happy birthday flame brain!"

Natsu took the box with very little enthosiasim. Infact gray thought it was more out of pilitness than anything eles.

Natsu opener the box and the scent hit him frist. It smeelled of a freshly cleaned fire. One tha was ready to be eaten. His eyes widened a he looked into the box. There in its white glory was His scarf. The one igneel gave him so many years ago.

Natsu gingerly picked it up and sniffed it agean. He shoved his fact Into it feeling tht soft scaly matteral agenst his skin. Feeling safe and loved agean. Feeling as though he could fight Erza and win with ease. He felt tears going out of his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong you got your scarf back now what's the problem?" Gray asked him but when natsu looked up to him from his spot on the floor he had the biggest goofiest smile on his face that anyone has seen on natsus face. There was also a flame back in natsus eyes.

He jumped up and hugged the ice Mage who was very surprised at that. Gray herd gasps behind him from his guild members.

"Alright alright that's enough! Get off me!" Gray sad tring to pry the boy off who only held on tighter.

"Erza help get him off!" Gray said and every one started to laugh at the two. Erza had a smile on her face as well as shr wakes over to hep the ice Mage rom getting hugged to death my the dragon slayer.

"Natsu let go of gray. You can't spend your shoe birthday party hugging him." Erza said grabbing natsus shirt pulling him off and holding him in the air.

He had surprise on his face. "A party? For me?" He asked still clutching onto his scarf for dear life as Erza set him back down on the ground.

"Yeah haven't you ever had a birthday part befor?" Lucy asked still unbileving that the great salamander has never had a party befor.

"Well no not really. Never really seemed that important to me befor." Natsu said scratching the back of his head nerviously.

"Well that's not cool you need to have a party. Your the great salamander every one knows your name come on let's have some cake than you'll open you persents." Lucy said grabbing the dragon slayers hand.

"Cake? Persents?" Natsu quesioned totally stunned and confused at this. But was ignored on that one.

"Mira he the cake out!" Gray said happy that natsu a back to himself.

"Got it!" Mira said back runing to the kitchen to get the cake. She brought it out and took it out of the box. It was shaped like a dragon. With red frosting. It said 'happy birthday natsu'.

"Wow who got the cake?" Juvia asked.

"Gray did." The master said.

"Really gray got this?" Wendy asked. "It must have cost a fortuine."

"Well I got some funds from gramps for the cake and stuff when I asked to set this whole thing up." Gray said. There was a flash of pink as somthing Slamded into gray. He was knocked off balance and fell on the floor.

He looked at his bare chest, When did I loose my shirt? He thought to him self, and saw a pink head of hair and herd sniffiling.

"T-thank y-you!*huc* I will n-never b-be able to re-repay you!" Natsu said crying into grays chest.

Every one laughed at the two. Gray had a face that said get this over with as soon as possible.

"Ok natsus you can stop hugging me now!" Gray said chuciling nerviously, trying to pry the boy off him.

"No I never wont to stop hunging you. Thank you gray. For everything." Natsu whispered to gray.

Gray was shocked to hear this but smiled and hunged him back. Natsu got off of gray pulling gray up with him.

"Alright blow out the candles natsu and make a wish!" Mira said lighting the candles.

Natsu scawled. "Why would I wont to waste such a meal?" Natsu said than ate the fire and every one laughed at him. Gray smiled and was about to leave when th fire Mage Caught his arm.

"Your not going to hug me agean are you?" Gray asked carefully.

"No I just wonted to say thanks agean. And how did you find out?" Natsu asked gray with he cutest blush ever.

"Umm I went to your house to find you and stepped on a calander. It had birthdays writen all over it and I found this date with your initials on it. You do relise I have Been planing this party for like a mounth and a half right?" Gray said to him and natsu looked on the virge of tears but he covered his face up with his scarf to hide his face.

"Well thanks." Natsu said trying to act tough. "Plues what did you do to my scarf it smells... Weird."

Gray chuckled. "It smells weird cause I put it in th wash and cleaned it."

"You cleaned it?" Natsu said his head popping out off the scarf.

"Yeah figured since you do well every thing with the thing it most likely needed a good clean. To get rid of all the blood and salt water when you go swimming with the thing." Gray said not really looking at natsu.

"Thank y-" natsu didn't even get to finish his sentence befor Erza and Lucy grabed the two boys saying it was persent time.

Natsu was sat on a chair at a table with boxes colorfully rapped surrounding him. Gray could have sworn they could have been empty and natsu woludnt have cared.

Erza handed him the first one from laxus. Thankfully he wasn't there at the moment gray thought knowing what persent he labbed each of them and he thought the lighting dragon slayers was the funiest.

Natsu opened it and pulled out...ear buds just like laxuses.

"What the-?" Natsu questioned.

"Maybe he thinks all dragon slayers should have a pair." Gray said holding back his laughter. Two dragon slayers glared at him.

"That's not funny." Gajeel said although he had always liked the ear phones.

"Alright moving on the next one is from Mira." Erza said and befor Mira could say anything gray went to her.

"Mira it's a new iron cup. He's old one was getting destroyed so you got him a new one." Gray whispered in her ear. She looked at him questioningly than relized what he was saying and nodded and smiled her thanks.

"Oh thanks Mira! It's awsome! You even had fire engraved! Sweet!" Natsu said with the goofiest smile ever. As natsu opened another gift from Moncow gajeel walked over to where gray was standing next to Mira at the bar.

"Hey gray." Gajeel said as low as possible.

"Yes what's up?" Gray answered with equal volume.

"Didn't you have me engrave that mug two weeks ago?" He said and Mira looked at gray.

"Yup. By they way you go him a iron dragon sculpture." Gray said stil whatching natsu open gifts.

"No I didn't."

"As far as natsu will know you did."

"Fine I will play along."

"From gajeel to natsu." Erza said and handed natsu a small box.

He opened it carefully as if ready for something to go off in his face. Erza finally got fed up and opened it for him. She pulled out a small iron dragon just like gray had said.

"Oi did you make this?" Natsu shouted to gajeel not really looking at him but staring at the detail of the dragon.

Gajeel looked at gray who nodded yes. "Yeah I did. Have a lot of free time." Gajeel said finally understanding what gray was doing.

"Next is from Lucy." Erza said pulling up a long box.

Gray signaled Lucy over.

"It's a fishing pole you made by hand. Now order a drink and sit down act like you knew the whole time." Gray said pretending he only said hi to her.

She did as she was told and wondered what gray was pulling. Natsu opened the box and huged Lucy thanking her.

"Mira go take over persents I need to talk to Erza." Gray whispered to Mira. She noded and switch with Erza. Erza walked over to where gray was sitting.

"What's up gray?" She asked as if it was Nonexisted.

"You got him a basket of soups mostly flame shape. You will tell him he needs to take more baths and threaten to have the three of us take one together." Gray said not looking at her. She was about to say somthing when gajeel cut in.

"Go with him on this one. The dragon the mug even the fishing pull all from him just go with it." He's as gruffly. Erza nodded slowly.

So they went through two more gifts one from Cana and another from Romeo which was actraully from Romeo. Gray didn't get one from Romeo.

The next was from Erza and Erza feed the little white lie gray had told her to say. Natsu cringed and gray cringed on cue.

There where two gifts left after elf mans which was being opened now. It was a shirt that said man on it.

Gray smirked at the last two both where from him. One was a joke the other not as much.

Natsu went for the non joke one first and gray stopped him. "The other one first. Trust me on this." He said and natsu eyed him suspituiosly and went for the other one instead. As he opened It gray turned to gajeel.

"When he opens it hold his arms up I will put it on him trust me it will be halarius for us not so much for natsu." Gray said to gajeel who noded and went behind natsu.

As he began to read the shirt gray grabbed it and gajeel rasied the stunned boys hands s gray could get the shir on. They both quickly retreated behind the bar as evey one read the shirt.

They all stared to laugh and natsu looked Dow and read I aloud retreating it instently.

"I heart ice mages?" He read and turned red the moment he relised what he just read. Gray was rolling on the ground laughing and Gajeel gave him a high five.

"Nice!" Gajeel said with pride.

Gray got up and looked over the bar. Saying "I am sorry natsu I saw it and couldn't resised buying it. You can burn it if you won't I don't care it was just a joke he real ones the other one." Gray said and thought natsu was going to burn it right there but kept it on with a slit blush on his face as he opened the next one.

He gasped as he saw what it was. He pulled it out. It was a wrist band. A simple flame colored wrist band. That's it. To every one eles it seemed like nothing but to Natsu Erza Lucy gray and happy it was a token. It represented there team.

"Keep going there's three more. A silver one for Erza. A gold one for Lucy. A blue one with fish on it for happy. I am whereing mine now." Gray said holdin up his wrist with ice coloring on it. Natsu handed them out to his teAm members.

"They show us as a team. I thought it was a goof groups gift." Gray said as he walked over his team members. The other guild members where already partying but team natsu was having there own moment.

"It's your team natsu and your birthday so in honor of that we celebrate it as the one year anniversary of team natsu." Gray says with a smile Puting the hand with the wrist band on it in to the circle. Erza did the same than happy and Lucy. They all looked at natsu.

He gave a goofy smile and put his hand in as well.

An hour later natsu desided to get a sleeping happy home. Gray saw him struggling with happy and his new gifts so he desided to help the dragon slayer out.

"Here I wil help you you stubern fool." Gray said with a smile.

"Thanks." Natsu said smiling back.

As they walked natsu started to talk.

"So thanks for the party and gifts and cleaning my scarf." Natsu said to gray.

"Your welcome I hope you enjoy the wrist band. And why havnt you burned that shirt yet. Thought you would the momet afte you figured it out." Gra scoffed and looked at a blushing natsu who didn't reply.

"Your not acturally going to keep it are you?" Gray asked a little worryied. He had bought tha shirt a year ago thinking to throw it in natsus bag one mission to freak out the girls. Thought to have it as black mail. He eve had the recit still to freak natsu out ever more.

"No! Of course not! That would be rediculous. I just didn't wont to burn it at the guild hall that's all." Natsu Said in protest. He was really going to keep It though. He really did like gray and having the shirt just reminded him that gray didn't like him that way.

"Well ok than." Gray said. He was hopein natsu was going to say he was going to keep it and waer it around. He was hoping for a little hint that natsu felt the same way gray did.

They kept walking to natsus house. When they got there natsu opened the door. He pushed gray inside and stood at the door way a little longer. Gray whatched him he had his listening face on and he was snifing the air. He stood like that for a minute or so before closeing and locking the door. He turned to gray with and apologetic look.

"What?" Gray asked wondering why natsu was acting this way.

"You have to stay the night. I am sorry. You can leave after sunrise." Natsu said putting the gifts down carful not to drop a sleeping happy off his head.

"Why?" Gray asked the dragon slayer.

"The creature is back." That's all natsu said as he went to his room and shut the door leaving a worried and stunned gray behind.

"Creature?" Gray asked him self. He sat on natsus couch and started at he celing.

About five mintues later natsu came out of his room and laded down on his hamic with one leg hanging out.

"What creature natsu?" Gray asked not looking at natsu but keeping his eyes glued to the rafters.

"Every other night a creature appears. Don't know what it is don't know what it wonts but it's there. Scares happy to death. I tried to get rid of it but It just keeps coming back. Although it dosent ever go into magnoilia so I don't know what it's motives are." Natsu said to gray.

"Are you shure it not just a dog?"

"Bigger than any dog I have ever seen and trust me I have seen some pertty big dogs. It also has hornes and wings so deffenetly not a dog." Natsu reaplied.

"Really? Why haven you told anyone about it?" Gray has honestly curios to know.

"Caues it dosent bother anyone eles!" Natsu shouted at gray he got up and stopped into his room and slamed the door.

Gray siged. What am I going to do with him? Gray thought to him self. He laid down on the couch and fell asleep in only his boxers and wrist band where still on.

A few hours later gray woke with a start when there was a load crashing out side which was when natsu ran out of his room in only his flame printed boxers.

"Gray stay here and keep happy safe!" Natsu ordered unlocking the door and rushing out of it with a slame.

Gray was to stunned at what was happening to do anything and when a small ball of blue fur crashed into his chest he finally realized what was going on.

"Gray it's back!" Happy cried shivering into grays chest.

Gray pated happys head. "Don't worry natsu went out side to deal with it." He whispered.

"You let him go out there allown?!" Happy asked but befor he could natsu came stubiling in to the house his chest and face covered with blood.

"Run!"he said to them befor falling onto the ground and blood spattered on the floor.

Behind his fallen body gray saw a large form with horns and wings coming closer. This freaked gray out and he rushed to natsus room with happy still in his arms trying to go back for the fallen dragon slayer.

"We have to help natsu!" Happy cried and tried to get away from gray.

"No! He said to protect you and I am honor bond to do so!" Gray yelled back although he wonted to go back for his best friend he followed what he had said and protected the small cat.

They herd the crunch of bones and natsu walling out side. Then all went quiet.

Gray let happy go but slide down the door and started to cry over his fallen comrad.

Happy stopped fighting gray which seemed odd to him. Gray looked over to the cat tears going down his eyes and saw the cat trying to hold back his laughter.

"What's so funny natsu is dead!" Gray yelled at him.

"Ok than open the door and see what's left of him." Happy said still snickering.

Gray stood up tears still flowing and opened the door to find natsu rolling on the ground in uter laughter. He was laughing so hard no sound came out.

Natsu was covered in a red substance and was next to a bag of chips. He was laughing so hard air did not come easyily to him. Happy was also laughing histaricly.

"Wha-?" Gray asked not understanding what had just hapoend.

"Natsu breath! We don't won't you to acturally die!" Happy said running over to the rolling dragon slayer.

"That was the best prank ever!" Natsu said finally able to breath. "Thanks to a little pigs blood and some old carpets!"

"What the hell natsu?!" Gray demanded walking up to the pinkette who was sitting on the floor now.

"Calm down it was just a prank. It was meant for Erza or Even Lucy but your reaction was better than I hoped!" Natsu said still laughing slitly happy was eating a fish after he turned on the lights.

Gray just statred at him unpset and confusion covering his face so natsu explained some more.

"You see during the party after persents of course me and happy came up with a plan to get you back for the whole t shirt thing. So we came up with a creature I would pertend getting attacked by fake my death untill you started to attack the creature and reaveal it as a fake. And happy andi would get your reaction on tape and every thing. I never thought you would acturally listen to me though so when you did it was even funnier! And than you started to cry! Funniest shit ever man! But don't worry we got nothing on tape since it was atactched to the fake creature." Natsu said getting up.

Gray was finally out of shock and entered anger. He punched natsu square in the jaw with as much force As he could knocking natsu ajanst the wall.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted out of concern and ran to his freind.

"Heh I guess I should have seen that one coming." Natsu said rubbing his jaw laughing some more.

Gray had got all his anger out in that one punch so he started laughing to it was kinda funny.

Natsu just smiled his signature smile.

"You can sleep in the guest room if you won't." Natsu offered after getting gray to make him an ice pack.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"It's the middle of the night! Migh as well stay. Thought you would like to sleep on an actural bed instead of the couch is all." Natsu said as if it was the most oviouse thing in the world.

"Fine. Nigh natsu." Gray said as they both went to there rooms for the rest of the night.

The end.


End file.
